Butterfly in the Silence
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Kagome Higurashi. Misfortune follows her everywhere. They say misery loves company so why not add half-demon, Inuyasha? A blossoming love only to be shattered by a burning fire. Can Inuyasha save her or will she be stuck in the dark forever?
1. Welcome, Kagome

"Kagome! Hurry and unpack!" Sota yelled. "Mom wants us to get comfortable."

"Fine, I'm hurrying!" I shouted back annoyed. Reluctantly, I picked up 3 medium-sized boxes and started down the ramp. "Hurry up Kagome," I muttered sarcastically. "My friends are waiting for you. Bah, like I care. Stupid town. Why' d I have to - agh!"

_Darn __these shoes..._

"Whoa there, girlie!" I felt a pair of strong arms embrace me for a moment reminding me of my father. But only a moment. "You alright?"

I looked and saw a boy with eyes the color of a clear sky and dark hair. He held me there in his arms unblinkingly and I realized he was talking to __me___._

I stood up and quickly said, "I-I'm fine, thank you very much."

He grinned. "I'm Koga. What's your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I said picking up my boxes. He helped me and ended up taking the entire stack.

"You seem new here," he said following me inside.

"As you can see," I said motioning upstairs. "I am currently moving my stuff _in_ here."

"You're also very pretty, Kagome." He said setting the boxes down. He smiled and looked at me. "I would really like to get to know you. You're going to Yokai High, right?"

"I would assume so," Kagome said opening a box. "Do you go there too?"

He knelt next her. "Well, if anyone tries to mess with you, just tell'em you're my girlfriend."

I stopped completely. "G-girlfriend? I just met you! Heck, I don't even know how you got in here!'

He suddenly looked confused. "B-but I helped you bring in the - "

"Okay, I'm starting to recall it all now now," she sighed._ I'm a complete airhead for doing this._ "See ya tomorrow and um...you have to leave or else my mom will come in here."

He opened the window. "See ya, Kagome!"

I shook my head. What was his name again?

"Kagome, do you know where my blue purse is?" My mom came in. Speak of the devil. "I could have sworn it was in that box..."

"No, I haven't," I said standing. "But it might be in Sota's stuff."

She smiled as she went through the door. "Good idea!"

"I think it started with an _M..._" I though aloud.

"You Kagome?" A gruff voice called from the door.

"Myoga?" I said without hearing him.

"Um, no."

"Mora?" I shook my head. That wasn't it...and it suddenly dawned on me. "Koga!"

"Where?" I turned around startled to see a boy with gold eyes and almost snow-white hair down his back. I did a double-take when I realized he was a demon. __He has cute ears.__I thought. "I smell that puny wolf in here."

"Excuse me, but who are _you?_" I asked.

"I thought..." he said distantly. He shook his head.

"Weirdo," I muttered returning to my unpacking.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Who are __YOU__?" I snapped irritated that he asked the same question I had said only moments before.

"I'm Inuyasha!" He growled."Stupid girl."

"Well!" I said. "I'm Kagome you rude mutt!"

_"Chubby cheeks!"_

_"Mangy mongrel!"_

"Why you-"

"Ah, you've met Inuyasha!" My mom came in behind him. "Aww, you guys are so cute."

"M-mom? We're staying w-with that je – boy?" _Whew, almost said __jerk._

"Just until we find a place of our own, Kagome." My mom smiled. "But for now, will you please be kind and courteous? They're sure doing a lot for us."

_NO WAY! WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM? Preposterous. Ridiculous. _"Sure mom!" I squeezed out.

And thus, the destined duo meet. Not exactly...er...love at first sight is it?

**[A/N] Okay. This is my first fanfic. I hope its good. I'm not completely sure how I'll end it and just made it randomly but if I get really good feedback, I'll try my best to continue it! I'm so sorry it's extremely short! Hopefully I can get everything in order!**


	2. Trading Kisses

With a sigh, I started down the steps. _Stupid uniform... _I thought angrily. _The skirts are way to short for my liking._

"KA-GO-ME!" I turned around to see my mom standing at the top of the steps. "Wait for Inuyasha! You're going together from now on, okay?"

_Ahh, even more great news._ "But mom! I've got to get to school today! He takes forever!"

"Kagome," she warned.

"...fine." I snapped. I knew it was rude to snap at her like that, but the weekend didn't exactly enlighten my mood. For the past few days, me and Inuyasha were at each others throats. He was constantly calling me the stupidest knucklehead he'd ever met. And I kept calling him the most arrogant self-centered bastard_ I'd _ever met. And when they first walked to school together, he almost made them both late. The entire week had been a living hell.

"Yo, knucklehead!" _I will kill him with my very own hands one day._

I spun on my heel and started off for school with my arms crossed. If mom really thought that I, Kagome Higurashi, would walk with dog-breath to school and back, she had another thing coming. Besides, she obviously knew they didn't like each other, so -

"Kagome!" My mom shouted for me to stop and wait.

I stopped reluctantly and tapped my foot impatiently. Inuyasha stopped next to me with an evil grin. I scowled at him in return.

"Morning, dorkwad," he greeted me.

"Go to hell you mutt," I hissed. We both started exactly at the same time and rushed down the road side-by-side.

"Isn't someone a little touchy this morning, Ms. _Knucklehead_?" He snickered at his stupid joke.

"Oh, I don't know," I said with mock sweetness. "But someone might have to attend an early funeral today. Wouldn't you say so yourself, Mr. _Self-Centered_?"

"It could happen, it could happen," he said. "But then someone would be very sad, don't you think?"

"Haha, I'd reserve a band so I could dance on your grave!" Kagome laughed mirthlessly.

"You're so stupid," he said sighing.

"You're such a blockhead," I mocked in the same tone.

"You're such a ditz." He snapped back.

"You're such a - "

"Watch out!" He snapped pulling me back from the street. I'd barely missed by being hit by a car. He growled at the car then looked at me with his golden eyes. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks, noticing the way he held me extremely close to him.

"Um..thanks." I muttered looking downward.

"Be careful, you idiot." He snapped angrily. "You could've been hit!"

_Why's he so angry?_ "So? You wouldn't even have cared!" I snapped shoving him away. _He's too close..._ "Right? You probably would've laughed! Go by yourself."

"I-I do care, fish brain!" He shouted as I walked away. "I meant I _don't_ care!"

I walked away, but I felt my heart beat even faster with each step. And soon I heard the telltale footsteps hurry after me and he knelt next me making me stop. "What?"

"Get on my back," he mumbled.

"_What?"_

"I said get on my back!" H e snapped. "Hurry before I change my mind."

I got on his back without thinking, putting my arms around his chest so I wouldn't go flying off. He got up and started to run faster than I thought was capable. I felt the wind in my hair and saw blurs of color as we passed by them.

"Kagome," he said.

"You said my name so I'm guessing it's important."

"Shut up!" He bristled. "Nevermind!"

I blinked but said nothing. I felt his heart pound from underneath my hands and then I felt mine pound the exact same rhythm. I hoped he didn't notice me blushing.

* * *

><p><p>

He set me down and stretched. "I didn't think that you'd be so f - "

"Thanks!" I said quickly before he could say something rude. Before I lost my confidence, I tiptoed up and kissed him on the cheek. _That should put him into shock._

"Ka...gome?" I smirked and skipped off in the other direction to meet Sango and Ayame. They waved me over.

"I thought I saw you..." Sango said.

"...kissing Inuyasha." Ayame finished.

"Totally true." I admitted. "I...don't know why wither."

They both giggled. "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shh!" I giggled too. "Don't sing that!"

"First comes love, then comes - " their words became unintelligible as they were laughing too hard.

"Shut up!" I blushed. The bell rang and the three of us rushed inside the school.

"See ya, Kagome!" Ayame, still giggling, ran to her locker.

"Hurry or you'll be late!" Sango smiled and followed Ayame.

"Okay!" I turned to my locker and spun the dial making it click open. As I put the lock back in place, I remembered what happened this morning. Inuyasha was acting weird this morning too.

"_I-I do care, fish brain!" He shouted as I walked away. "I meant I _don't_ care!"_

"_Kagome," he said._

"_You said my name so I'm guessing it's important."_

"_Shut up!" He bristled. "Nevermind!"_

"Hmm..." I started to put my stuff away when suddenly, an arm appeared next to me.

"Hey, Kagome." Koga grinned.

"Hey," I continued to put my stuff away and gathered my math books. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering..." he said slowly. "Are you busy - "

_CRASH!_

"Inuyasha!" I gasped in surprise. "What are you doing? Get off of him!"

"Stupid wolf!" Inuyasha swore.

"What gives?" I started to tear Inuyasha off of Koga. "Let GO!"

"No worries, Kagome." Koga smiled and threw Inuyasha off against the floor. "I can take this mutt on any day."

"It's not you I'm worried about..." I trailed off quietly.

"Leave her alone you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha shot up again but I held him back – just barely.

"What's with you today?" I asked pushing him.

"It's nothing." He scowled at Koga. "Don't even think about asking her on a date."

Koga looked surprised. "Why? It's not like _your_ dating her, right?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to look surprised. "N-no. I'm not. B-but Kagome and I have plans for the entire rest of the week s-so she can't spend it with you at all!"

It was _my_ turn to look surprised. "W-we do?"

"Yeah, that uh...thing we're doing." _Bravo, Inuyasha, bravo. _

I turned to Koga, a little confused but went along with it. "Yeah...sorry Koga, Inuyasha and I have that...thing to do."

Koga sighed. "Alright. I guess we can do something together some other time. I've got to get to class so I'll see your around, Kagome."

I waved. "Bye!" I smiled until he was out of sight. Then, my smile vanished. "What was that about?"

Inuyasha avoided my eyes. "Um, uh...I didn't...I don't..."

"Just," I struggled to keep calm. "Just get. I can't deal with you right now."

"I was going anyway!" He huffed quickly.

"GOOD!" I shouted. I slammed my locker and stomped to my class, ignoring the looks and stares I got as I passed through the hallway. "What're you looking at?" I snapped at a bunch of gawking girls. They squealed and ran down the hall. _I wonder if I went to far...oh well._

"K-Kagome..." Sango said uneasily as I sat down. "Is there something the matter?"

I turned to her and smiled. "Just peachy."

"I-if you say so." She said looking at me. _She looks so...so angry it scares me._ Sango thought.

"No really, I'm fine." I smiled again.

"Kagome!" A voice called from the door. "You forgot - "

Kagome stood up so quick, her chair flew onto the floor with a bang. '_**GET OUT INUYASHA!**_"

It almost looked like her words literally shoved him out the door as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Y-you forgot y-your l-lunch," he choked out pushing a small bundle towards the door. With that, he got up and ran down the hallway.

"Are you sure...?" Sango said slowly.

I picked up the bundle and my chair. Setting the bundle on my desk, I turned to Sango. "Thanks for the concern, but I'm feeling a lot better now."

"O-okay," Sango glanced at her and swallowed.

The teacher came in and clapped. "Alright, let's flip to page 472 and begin the Pythagorean Theorem!"

Around the room came groans and a lot of "What's that?" and "Is that a snake?"

"No class, it's when..." he went on to explain something which was automatically kicked out of everyone's minds.

"Kagome," Sango whispered. "Did you really kiss Inuyasha?"

I blushed. "Well, yeah..spur of the moment..I guess..."

"You go girl!" Sango giggled.

_**After School**_

"Don't say that!" I cried desperately. "It's not like I actually like him!"

"Kagome, you kissed him!" Ayame said giddily.

"_Kissed!_" Sango repeated with emphasis. "As in – wait, where did you kiss him? The lips? Cheek?"

"His cheek, duh!" I turned redder._ I..I kissed dogbreath. __**KISSED.**_

"Kagome! You're all grown up!" Ayame squealed with excitement. "And to think, a week ago, it was like we just met." She sniffled dramatically.

"Because we _did_, Ayame." I smiled. Sure, a week was enough for us to become fast friends and even closer than sisters. That's just how the system works, I guess.

"Yes, but don't you feel like we've known each other for years?" Ayame asked.

"That's right," Sango agreed. "Kagome is one of us now."

I smiled wider, feeling my heart expand. "Mhm."

"So we're close enough that you'll give me your History homework, right?' Ayame scooted closer to me. "It was so boring and I fell asleep through half of it."

"Ayame!" I hit her shoulder lightly.

"What? How do you manage to even keep one eye open?" Ayame asked.

"Some of it's interesting." I said matter-of-factly. "You just have to stop gawking at Koga for a moment and pay attention."

Ayame turned pink at the ears. "I-I don't gawk at Koga!"

Sango and Kagome turned to each other and giggled.

"Well, it's not like I'm in love with a lecherous pervert!" Ayame giggled.

Sango blushed. "That's n-not true! Take it back!"

.Ayame jumped up and ran. "Never!"

Sango chased after her shouting, "Take it back, Ayame!"

"Careful, Ayame!" I shouted. "Sango's really fast!"

I chuckled as they reminded me of little kids. Screaming and giggling over themselves. It was just so..so perfect. Right now. If only time could just stop.

_**Home**_

"I'm home!" I said taking off my shoes. "Sota? Mom?"

"Who's it – Kagome?" Inuyasha appeared from the living room.

"It's you."I said in a monotone voice. "Hi. I'm home. Good-bye."

With that, she started down the hall to the staircase. He caught my wrist and I turned. He studied her with calculating eyes and looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. I dropped my backpack and put my hand on my hip.

"What?"

He blinked. "What...about...this weekend..."

"Spit it out!" I said irritably.

"Want to do something?" He asked not looking at me. "Just the...two of us..."

"Stop that," I said. "It's not like you at all! Look," I sighed. "We'll go to the park and do whatever okay? That's what..." I struggled for a word. We weren't friends exactly, just people who had to live in the same house and tolerated each other like territorial cats...er...and a dog. They definitely weren't an item. That'd be social suicide. So I slowly said, "...normal people do."

He looked at me questionably. "Normal people?"

"Yes, normal people." I started up the stairs again but realized he didn't let me go. "Inuyasha?"

He looked at his hand and pulled her down. "For this morning."

She found herself in his arms. "W-what do you mean – mph!"

* * *

>The moment their lips touched, she felt a tingling feeling in her chest. Her mind was completely blank except for the fact that<em> he<em> was kissing _her._

* * *

><p><p>

**[A/N] My tongue feels like it's swelled...oh well. It's my own fault because I just ate a LOT of nerds [The candy! I'm not a cannibal]. Still...it feels weird. Bleh. That's what it feels like. **

**Read and review!**


	3. Perfect Day?

_Sun's up  
>A little after twelve<br>Make breakfast for myself  
>Leave the work for someone else<br>People say  
>They say that its just a phase<br>They tell me to act my age,  
>Well I am<em>

_On this perfect day,_  
><em>Nothing's standing in my way<em>  
><em>On this perfect day,<em>  
><em>When nothing can go wrong<em>

_It's the perfect day,_  
><em>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<em>  
><em>I could stay, forever as I am<em>  
><em>Suns down<em>  
><em>A little after ten<em>  
><em>I pick up all my friends<em>  
><em>In my Mercedes-Benz<em>

_Wake up_  
><em>Don't tell me its just a dream<em>  
><em>cause' when I've had enough<em>  
><em>You'll hear me say,<em>  
><em>Now don't you try to rain on my<em>  
><em>Perfect day,<em>  
><em>Nothings standing in my way<em>  
><em>On this perfect day,<em>  
><em>Nothing can go wrong<em>

_It's the perfect day,_  
><em>Tomorrow's gonna come too soon<em>  
><em>I could stay, forever as I am<em>  
><em>On this perfect day<em>

_La la la_  
><em>La la la,<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>

_I'm in the race_  
><em>But I've already won<em>  
><em>(la la la)<em>  
><em>And getting there can<em>  
><em>Be half the fun<em>  
><em>(la la la)<em>  
><em>So don't stop me<em>  
><em>Till' I'm good and done,<em>  
><em>Don't you try to rain on my<em>  
><em>Perfect day<em>  
><em>It's the perfect day<em>

_It's the perfect day_  
><em>Nothing's gonna bring me down<em>  
><em>I could stay, forever as I am<em>  
><em>On this perfect day<em>  
><em>Nothings standing in my way,<em>

_On this perfect day,_  
><em>Nothing can go wrong<em>

_I'm in the race_  
><em>But I've already won<em>  
><em>And getting there can<em>  
><em>Be half the fun,<em>  
><em>So don't stop me<em>  
><em>Till' I'm good and done,<em>  
><em>Don't you try to rain on my<em>

_Perfect, day_  
><em>On this perfect day<em>  
><em>On this perfect day<em>  
><em>On this perfect day<em>

_**FRIDAY [ BEFORE DINNER]**_

"So what's the plan?" I asked chopping the carrot in quick slices.

"I dunno," Inuyasha shrugged and set the pot on the stove. "The park doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore."

"Why?" I set the knife on the counter and picked up the cutting board. "What the heck made you attack Koga in the first place?"

He made room for me so I could pour in the carrots. "I just felt like...I should protect you or whatever...it was just – I don't know!"

I set the board down in the sink and began to wash it. When I was finished, he took it from me when I handed it to him and dried it with a green towel, putting the board on the dish rack when he finished. We had gotten used to this routine. Our mothers – including Inuyasha's dad – forced us into the kitchen and told us to make dinner. At first we were hostile to each other but as time went on we accepted it and started to cooperate. I had a feeling that the adults planned it that way. "Well, of that topic, where are we going tomorrow?"

"I have no idea," he responded. "I didn't really think."

I rolled my eyes and wiped my hands dry. "Of course you didn't." Seeing as his ears drooped slightly at this, I quickly added, "We could call it off you want."

He shook his head. "A Taisho never backs out from his word."

I was taken aback. "Do you – are you sure? I mean, you probably only said that to spite Koga."

He let out a smile. "Yeah, but still I will show you something you've never seen before."

"What? A talking platypus?" I joked.

"Even better." He grinned suddenly. "I have the perfect plan."

"What could be better than a talking platypus?" I stared at him wondering just what he was thinking.

_**SATURDAY [4:55 A.M.]**_

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" I was currently speeding towards the hills because a _certain_ idiot said he wanted to show me something. It was sort of dark out and I could only see the misty figures of the buildings around us. "I'm about to ditch you if you – hrm!" I slammed into his back sending us sprawling forward. I groaned and got up slowly. "Watch it you idiot! You should warn people when you suddenly stop."

He got up and brushed himself off. "You should be more careful and maybe you wouldn't run into things so much."

I put my hands on my hips. "So now it's _my_ fault?"

He shrugged. "More or less."

"Shut up," I yawned. "Anyways, why the heck are we up so darn early?"

"Just wait," he muttered. "I'll carry you from here but don't go yacking my ear off."

"Fine." I gave in and got on his back. Although it was more of a habit now. He always gave me piggyback rides almost everywhere we went nowadays. It was about as far as our 'relationship' had gotten. I'd learned he wasn't going to kill me and he learned that I wasn't a truly awful person.

"Hang on." I tightened my grip and we sped off down the empty road. The world was a blur of colors swirled into one. I never got tired of this feeling. The wind, the colors, the feeling of lightness...it was just indescribable. I sighed in content and rested my head against his warm back. I could almost fall asleep here since it was so comforting. I felt...safe.

"Are we almost there?" I murmured sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep on me now," he grumbled under his breath. "And yeah, just a few more bounds and we'll be there. What time is it?"

I lifted my wrist so I could read my wrist watch. It was a white leather watch with diamonds embedded in the clock face. "Hmm, 5:13."

"Crap," he sped up. He seemed to be determined to get to wherever we were going on time and was almost late it seemed. Then we stopped at the top of a grassy hill that was wet with dew. He didn't seem to care as he set me down carefully on my PJ bottoms and stared off in the distance.

"What're we doing?" I yawned again and my head started to nod off. He yanked me up so I was standing. "Ow!"

"Look," he pointed off in the distance. I stared in the direction sleepily and widened my eyes. There was at first nothing then a slightly orange and pink started to color the clouds. "Do you see it?"

I nodded in a daze. The sunrise was so beautiful. I watched as the large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky, casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the small town. I stared out over the grassy plains as the colors made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time. Making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. I could only smile in delight. There were almost no words to describe what I felt.

_**INUYASHA'S POV**_

I stared off at the beautiful sunrise. It's golden light warmed my skin and flooded my senses. I felt warm and comfortable with Kagome at my side. I turned looked at her and saw that she smiling and her eyes were bright with delight. Her smile took my breath away and to me, was more beautiful than the sunrise itself.

"Isn't this better than a talking platypus?" I grinned at my joke.

"Way better." She nodded without taking her eyes away from the horizon. I smiled, swelling with pride. I showed her something better than she imagined and I felt pretty damn good about it. "Thanks, Inuyasha. It's beautiful."

"I told you so," I stuck out my tongue and she only laughed. My ear twitched. It was like wind chimes, her laugh. "So you wanna stay here for a while or start our date?"

She gave me a puzzled look. "You mean there's more?"

I laughed. "Yeah, why do you sound so disappointed?"

"I'm not!" She said with a blush. "It's just - " she shook her head. "Nevermind, let's just start our date."

"Are you sure? You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Let's just get going." She gave me a halfhearted scowl. "Don't tell push your luck, mister."

I rolled my eyes and gestured for her to get on my back. She wasn't as heavy as I said; she was more like weightless. I loved messing around with her and getting her flustered. It also meant she was too busy with me to bother with anyone else. And as much as he hated it, he loved her company and looked forward to seeing her smile everyday. In fact, it seemed like they were becoming friends._ Whoa, friends. With Kagome. What a shocker!_

"And why is that a shocker?" Kagome asked acrimoniously.

He blushed. _I really have to be careful about what I think. Ugh, I can't believe I said that out loud! Now our friendship could be screwed. _"Nothing, just a thought."

"Oh," he could still feel the tension in her legs. She was still bothered by it.

"What time is it?" I asked changing the subject. She seemed relieved when I asked this and relaxed.

"About 5:54." She replied with a yawn. "I'm a little tired."

"Do you want to stop by at home and catch some sleep first?" I asked politely. She didn't respond. "Kagome? Hello?" I turned my head slightly and she was sleeping with a peaceful expression. I shook my head and muttered, "Hopeless girl. Honestly, you're having a conversation and she just passes out on you...literally."

_**IZAYOI **_

I stretched and yawned with fatigue. I heard Inuyasha and Kagome leave almost an hour ago. I wondered what they were up to. A smile lit up my face. Maybe they were spending some bonding time together. Finally, they would treat each other politely. Maybe they would grow up and have kids! I squealed in excitement and looked over at my husband who was sleeping like a log. I placed a kiss on his head and swung out of bed.

"Alright, Izayoi," I fluffed my hair and picked up the car keys. "You're only going to check up on the kids. You're definitely _not _spying on them, why that's preposterous. You'd never do that!"

"Where are you going?" Strong arms embraced me.

"Out to check on the kids," I replied cheerily.

"Oh?" Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not spying on them?"

I giggled. "Now, now dear. I wouldn't something like that."

He smiled a little and placed a kiss on my neck making my spine tingle. "Can I come too?"

"Curious?" I asked seductively.

"About why my son has actually gotten up _before_ the sun on a _Saturday,_ yes."

"How true." We started down the hallway and I wondered if Kun-Loon would want to come.

"Is something the matter?" He asked when she paused.

She shook her head with a smile. Kun-Loon would hate to be woken up _so _early. "It's nothing. Let's just go dear."

He chuckled and reached for the keys. "I'll drive."

"Aww, I want to!" She giggled quietly and put them behind her back. "Please? It's so early and no one's out!"

He looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Fine. But don't go to fast."

"Thanks, love!" She kissed him on the cheek and bounded to the other side of the black Lexus. "Buckle your seat belt dear!"

"I know I should if you're driving," he smirked.

"Don't tease me," she pouted.

"You know I love you dear," he quickly covered his amusement.

She smiled and started the car. "I know you do."

_**KAGOME'S POV**_

"Hey, Inuyasha?" I lifted my head.

"Yeah?"

"Can you put me down?"

"Why?"

"I just need to get some exercise is all," he slowed to a stop and allowed me to slip off of his back near the crosswalk. He straightened up and turned to look at me. I smiled and yawned again. Blinking back the sleepy tears, I looked out in the misty town. _Who knew it could get so thick?_

"Come on slowpoke," he gestured for me to hurry. "We're almost home."

"Okay!" I slowly dragged my feet towards him and tried not to sleepwalk. That would be embarrassing.

"Come one, Kagome!" He said impatiently. "What's taking you so long?"

"I'm coming," I snapped back drowsily. "Just wait, will ya?"

"Girls." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. I squinted towards his blurry figure and noticed two lights in the foggy mist. "They always take forever and when they're finally there all they do is complain, complain, _complain._"

He started walking and talking at the same time as we crossed together. I suddenly paused in mid stride wondering why a bad feeling suddenly came over me.."Hey...Inu –_ GET OUT OF THE WAY!_"

I shoved him towards the curb and he stared at me with those pools of golden light with surprise. But it only lasted a moment as I heard a sickening crunch sound and my world exploded in a vision of red and black. Even Inuyasha couldn't save me.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Alrighty, I haven't uploaded in a while and I know this chapter is a bit short but I really tried to put more effort in this one. I don't think there'll be a better chapter than this one! Aww, just when Inuyasha and Kagome gets close and stops loathing each other, misfortune steps in!**

**FYI: ****Kun-Loon is Kagome's mother...just in case you were wondering! And also...**Inuyasha is not mine...ugh.

**R&R please! **


	4. Breathe

_Please tell me you'll fight this fight  
>I can't see without your light<br>I need you to breathe into my life  
>Don't tell me this is goodbye<br>I won't grieve - it's not yet time  
>Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive<em>

_- Superchick __**"Breathe"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Let's review:<strong>

_He started walking and talking at the same time as we crossed together. I suddenly paused in mid stride wondering why a bad feeling suddenly came over me.."Hey...Inu –_GET OUT OF THE WAY!_"_

_I shoved him towards the curb and he stared at me with those pools of golden light with surprise. But it only lasted a moment as I heard a sickening crunch sound and my world exploded in a vision of red and black. _

_Even Inuyasha couldn't save me. _

_**Hospital [12:45 P.M.] **_

_**INUYASHA'S POV**_

I opened my eyes in a panic and remembered Kagome's panicked look before she shoved me out of the way and I got knocked out by the pavement. I couldn't remember anything past that except for the smell of blood and the squeal of tires as well as a giant explosion.

"Are you up, Mr. Taisho?" I turned to see a short pudgy man with small eyes and a pointy nose. "I'm Dr. Myoga. How are you feeling?"

I looked at my surroundings. There was a large window showing me a view of the city covered in the golden afternoon light. I sighed and hoped everyone was okay. I looked back at the room and took in the whiteness of the stupid lights, the pale blue and white checkered tiles and the stupid machines everywhere. This was a lot to take in. I rubbed my head only to feel the coarse bandages covering my head. I froze.

"Hello?" His voice brought me back to reality. "Mt. Taisho?"

"Where is she?" I demanded. "Where is she? What happened to her? Is she alright? What happened?"

"M-Mr. Taisho! Please! Restrain yourself!" He sputtered. I blinked and realized I had bolted up and was shaking him by the collar. I let him go with muttered apologies. He cleared his throat and started the explanation. "Mr. Taisho, I'm sure you are aware of what happened, am I not mistaken? The fact is that your parents were the ones driving." I stared off at the window. Seeing as would get no response, he continued. "I have some rather..." he started edging away from his reach, "...unfortunate news concerning your parents."

My eyes snapped up to his. My voice came out calm and steady. "What happened?"

He cleared his throat again. "Your mother...perished at 7:56 A.M. while you were unconscious." My jaw tightened. "And your father seems to be in a bit of shock but has minor injuries!" He quickly added the last part and stopped. I waited for him to continue but he did not.

I barely whispered the next words as I felt fear clutch my heart:

"Is she...is Kagome alright?"

Dr. Myoga looked away. "She is currently be operated on. Some of the metal pieces were embedded into her skin and needs to be taken out. She has been unstable all morning but she seems to be calming down." I swallowed. "But, there is something I must discuss with you - "

"INUYASHA!" A woman came flying in and knocked Dr. Myoga aside. She clutched onto Inuyasha, her breaths came in ragged gasps.

"Ms. Higurashi?" I asked with surprise.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She sobbed. "They wouldn't let me see you...your mother...your father...the explosion...Kagome."

My breathing stopped. My mom was dead. My dad was shocked. And Kagome...he didn't know.

"Inuyasha..." she looked up at me tearful eyes. "Are you alright?"

I gasped. She cared about me? She was worried...about me? I gulped and answered her in an unwavering voice. "Yeah, I'm alright." _I need to be strong. For Kagome._

"That's good," she said with relief. A little boy came in and tugged at her dress. "Sota?"

"Momma," he sniffed. "Is nee-chan okay?"

She smiled and went down to his level. "She's just sleeping, dear. She'll wake up soon. I promise."

I felt my heart tear as I watched the mother of the girl I love comfort Sota without a single tear and she showed strength that he could never match.

_Did I just...say who I _love_? _

Someone cleared their throat causing us all to look. Dr. Myoga made sure we were paying attention to him before continuing where he left off. "As I was saying, I have something further to discuss - "

"Doctor! The patient is okay!" A nurse ran in and started shouting. "She's alive!"

Dr. Myoga looked irritated that he had been interrupted yet again by another woman. "Rin, calm down. This is a hospital. Please take care to remember that."

She ignored him and quickly studied Inuyasha and squealed in delight. "Inuyasha! It's been so long!"

"R-Rin?" I gasped. "What're you doing here? I thought you were with Sesshomaru."

"I am!" She chirped. "He's the surgeon!"

_Sesshomaru...surgeon?_

"Rin, please." Dr. Myoga said impatiently.

"I saw her Yash," she ignored him. "The girl he was working on. Oh she was beautiful! She's so _beautiful!_ Isn't that great? And she's still got a lovely face..."

I smiled in relief. "That's good, Rin." So she got away without damage to her face...sounded just like her. "Can I see her?"

Rin's eyes widened. "Are you curious to what she looks like too?"

I blushed under her stare. "I know her Rin! I was in the a-accident to."

Her face softened in understanding and she showed one of her rare mature moments. "If you will, follow me, please."

Dr. Myoga's mouth just dropped open in shock as everyone left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"This case is ridiculous." He shook his head.

_**KAGOME'S POV**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Stupid annoying alarm clock. _I thought irritability. Why did it have to ring so early in the morning?

"Stupid clock," I grumbled under my breath.

"So you're awake?" A man's voice said to my left. I quickly sat up and felt a raging pain flood my chest immediately forcing me to lay back down with gasping breaths. "Take it slow. You were lucky and made it out of the explosion with most of your pretty face intact."

_Most of my...face? _I reached up and then gasped. I couldn't see anything. It was just choking darkness. I felt so scared and alone. "W-what's happening? What is this?"

A warm hand pulled my arm down. "My name is Sesshomaru and I've been called to your special case. I might add that I'm a demon."

Strangely, my nerves calmed at the sound of that. "Why am I here?"

"My dear, you were just in a car accident." He said slightly surprised. "Don't you remember anything?"

I slowly swallowed and tried to let my memories tell me. A handsome face. Golden eyes. A black car. Fire. Burning. Intense pain. Especially burning. I started to whimper and felt tears run down my cheeks. And then the screaming began. It hurt. I wanted someone to save me.

_...who?_

My heartbeat increased as I felt a familiar presence. I reached for it and felt immediate warmth. I felt the clawed hands and soft hair. His breaths said warmth and comforting. But I had no idea who he was. It was all familiar yet foreign and strange.

"Kagome, you're okay." He breathed. His voice was so familiar. Why couldn't I place it? He wiped my tears away gently "Look at you, idiot. You're crying."

I felt warm drops land on my own hands. Why would I be the idiot if he was crying too? It made no sense. I felt a bit saddened when I asked this but, "Who are you?"

There was a collective gasp that spread throughout the room. I turned in confusion. Just how may people were in here anyway?

"I-It's me," his voice again. "Inuyasha. Remember? The arrogant knucklehead?"

Hmm...so I knew this guy. Sort of. Not...really. "Who?"

"Don't play jokes with me now!" He snapped impatiently. "Come on! You seriously forgot everything? We woke up early and had fun for a while. You fell asleep on me when we were talking and..." he trailed off. I must've looked so lost. "You don't..." he turned his head. "She doesn't remember me?"

"Unfortunately, no." Sesshomaru said. "Something has seemed to have blocked her memory and she only remembers certain things."

"But...why?" He sounded sad. "We were just getting along!"

"Inuyasha." A voice was calm yet sharp. My mom.

"Mom?" I asked hopefully. "Mom is that you?"

The clawed hands left me and soft human hands caressed my cheeks. "Oh, Kagome. I was so worried."

"It is," I smiled. "I'm sorry mom."

"Nee-chan?" a little voice blubbered. It sounded on the brink of tears.

"So..ta?" It tickled my memory.

"Nee-chan!" I felt arms wrap around my free hand and heard his laughter. "I was so scared!"

"Shh I'm here no aren't I?" Sota's face fluttered across my mind and I felt reassured. But...this other guy...why was it so important I remember him?

* * *

><p><strong>...ONE MONTH LATER...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SCHOOL [2:34]<strong>

"Do you have any idea how hard this is?" Kagome asked for the umpteenth time. "Describe him to me Sango!"

"Well," she said with a sigh. "He's got blue eyes and a really hot smile."

"Yeah," the deep voice again. Sort of playful with an edge of danger to it. "Come on, Kagome."

"I can't remember," she frowned. Then a warm hand caressed hers. She jerked back and Sango cleared her throat.

"Don't touch her please," she snapped.

"Alright, alright." He sounded slightly apologetic.

"Hmm..." I started to think. Then it clicked. The hands, the tone, blue eyes..._like the sky. _"Koga!"

Sango and Ayame cheered. She couldn't see it but she knew he was grinning. I smiled, feeling accomplished. Another person down. Check it off.

"Hey, Kagome." Ayame said linking onto my arm.

"Yeah?" Sango linked onto my other arm and they steered me, hopefully, to the classroom.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

I chewed on that thought. Should I? I couldn't help but feel terrible that I couldn't remember my so called 'best friend' at all. If we were so close then why couldn't I remember him? I shook my head and masked my confusion with a smile. "I dunno."

"Huh, and I thought you guys started to like each other." Ayame said quietly.

"Wait, what?" I was confused again. If I liked him and he liked me, that'd be another matter entirely.

"Nothing," she quickly said. "Just a thought."

"Oh," I knew she was lying. Inuyasha must be around. That was probably a good guess when they didn't speak as we walked. It was strange. Without my sight, my hearing seemed to pick up many things. I heard a few whispers and paper rustling but those weren't that important. They just seemed like the details in life I'd missed.

* * *

><p><strong>So...the story has taken quite a dramatic turn hasn't it? And you're probably mad at me for doing so...I hadn't originally planned for it to be this way but it just sorta came out like this. I dunno if I'll keep it this way either...if I get enough reviews I might completely change the twist of terrible events and rewrite their date that started out perfect but ended in tragedy. I'm dead serious. Anyways, the next chapter(s) might be kind of depressing so...um...READ WITH CAUTION! [Also, while I'm here, I'd like to mention that I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. And I don't own the songs I used either!] <strong>

**If you've read this far, which you probably haven't, not only review but vote on my poll too! If you think it needs a name change anyway...I think this is the longest note I've ever written! Ciao for now! [If you have any suggestions, I'm dying to hear them!] Okay, actually, I've changed it to Butterfly in the Silence for now but you know...just tell me what to change it to.**

**P.S. I'm thinking about discontinuing the story. T_T Gomen.**


	5. Rich Man, Poor Man

"I understand." I snapped impatiently. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm a complete idiot."

"Okay, miss." He tried again. Kagome could hear the small irritation in his tone. "What will it be?"

"Just give me the mint sundae." I said pulling out my wallet. With a sigh, I felt around the corners for a ten dollar bill. There. Got it. "Here."

He thanked me and was probably glaring daggers at me but I'm blind. How should I know? Look, it's a weak blind girl who'll shatter at any moment. That's what I felt right now. Honestly, sometimes I wish people would stop pitying me. And well, I lost some of my memory _and _sight. Isn't that just a boat load of_ crap_ on my life? Perfect. I was just angry. Angry that I couldn't see. Angry that I couldn't remember. Angry about it all.

It wasn't fair.

I moved away from the counter, swing my cane slightly out in front of me. There wasn't anything in the way, so I listened for an empty table. Just to my right, I found one and sat down in it. Leaning my cane against the chair I propped my head up with my hand and wondered what the world looked like. Did it change in the time I was blind? Was everybody running around in their birthday suits? I laughed a little at my joke. No. Of course not. It's just another day. Another, lovely day.

"Here miss," said a voice hesitantly. I tilted my head slightly. "Did you order the mint?"

I nodded. "Set it here." I tapped my right index finger on the table top. There was a sliding of cold glass into my hand and I smiled in relief. I forgot. I could still feel things. "Thanks."

"No problem," as he said that, I heard him lighten up. But he didn't move. "I just noticed...but you seem a little sad."

Hit the nail, dead and center.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Do you wanna sit?"

"Me?" He asked. "I don't think..."

"Please?" I didn't know why I was doing this but something felt right about this. And now I had to play the weak card. "I'm blind and I can't watch myself. Could you?"

I felt his presence shift and the sound of a chair creak next to me. I smiled and felt around for his arm. He jumped when I touched his hand. "I'm Kagome."

He coughed and I removed my hand and set it down in my lap. "I'm Shippo."

"Shippo," I repeated. "What school do you go to?"

"I'm home schooled," he replied. "My dad's a worry wort and he's afraid I"ll get teased."

"How old are you?" I asked. "I'm only in High School if you believe me. And I'm - "

"Sixteen." We both said in unison. There was a moment of silence...then we both laughed. So, another sixteen-year-old, eh? Interesting. I brushed my hair back and started to spoon my ice cream into my mouth. It was cold yet delightful. Sweet and minty. Delicious.

"So, um...were you always...the way you are...now?" He asked that suddenly. And I was surprised. Most wanted to avoid the subject entirely but he just went out and said it like that. "You don't really have to tell me!" He stammered. "I didn't mean..."

I set my spoon down and smiled. "It's alright. It's better if I tell you anyway. It's better that I never forget." She added the last sentence in a whisper.

* * *

><p><em>Symphony of silver tears,<br>Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,  
>Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,<br>But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn._

Inuyasha slammed his radio against the wall, smashing it into bits and pieces. He had thought about her again. In fact, she was _all _he thought about. It was irritating. Why? Why didn't she remember him? Everybody _but _him. She was...she was...

"I hate you!" I roared in frustration.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said sharply. I whipped my head towards him and noticed him in the doorway. "Let father get rest. And stop your infernal racket. You're not the only one hurting." He turned with a flick of his hair and disappeared again.

I sighed and went to my window. But that was probably the worst thing he could do besides shoot himself. Kagome pulled in the driveway, much to my relief. She'd been gone the entire day. But it wasn't Sango or Miroku who hopped out. Not even Koga could've hurt him this much. It was a stranger. A young stranger. And what he hated was the fact that she looked happy. Not that he didn't want her to be but she was happy with _another guy._

"Thanks Shippo," their voices came to my ears and I listened closely. "I had fun."

"No way, Kagome." He laughed. "You really made my day. I should be thanking you."

They disappeared under the front porch and I could only see the bottom half. If they kissed, Inuyasha Taisho was about to have his head on a plate. Kagome would have _his_ head too but it was worth it.

Shippo or whatever waved and he started home. Kagome lingered for a moment before pulling out her keys and unlocking the door. I dashed down the stairs but stayed out of her way. She cocked her head to one side as a sign of acknowledgment. I stood up straight and helped her with her coat.

"Who was that?" I asked bluntly.

A happy glow still flowed around her. "That was Shippo. Met him at an ice cream shop."

Was that it? "Oh."

"Night, Inuyasha." She smiled but I could still get her sense of unease. I sighed and got out of her way. She went up the stairs and I followed. How can it be that if you found out you loved somebody only to have them forget everything? Like, right now.

Because all I wanted to do was cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN] Ohh, poor Inuyasha. Hope you feel good soon. I will try to fix it but the story's spinning out of control and my readers actually, erm, like the new twist to it. So just grin and bear it for a while, eh? Oh, while I'm here, I'd like to say that I don't own Inuyasha. Or "Lonely Lullaby" by Owl City. It's a terrific song and I betcha you'd love it. Or not. Whatever. Sorry for the short chapter. It's an attempt to make this story go somewhere. I call this Rich Man, Poor Man because Shippo is the rich man and Inuyasha is the poor man... metaphorically speaking of course XD**_

**For:**

**PriestessTeeTee – thanks for your support!**

**and my now favorite reviewer of the story: jamey**

_**Ciao bella~!**_

_**~kitana411**_


	6. Raining

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
>Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

"Where's Kagome?"

"With her..._friend._" He spat.

Sango turned her concerned gaze to him. "Are you sure it's alright to leave her this way?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure she's just happy. What would I do anyway? It's not like she liked me in the first place."

Ayame set her drink down. "Hmm...you give up to easily."

He glared at her before looking at the table and clenching his hands. Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Inuyasha were all at the cafe. They'd been discussing Kagome again. They all knew he was furious and sad at the same time. Although, I'm sure you've noticed it's a lot easier to get angry than stay sad.

"We just have to find a way for her to remember you," Miroku said trying to cheer him up.

"As if I hadn't thought of that," Inuyasha muttered. "I can't figure it out. What happened? That's a question that just keeps repeating itself. I don't understand it at all."

Ayame patted his head. "We'll see. You're just not trying hard enough."

"I'm sure you're totally in love with her," Sango sighed. "And now it's all forgotten."

"And it was only blooming," Miroku shook his head. "That's gotta hurt." Inuyasha stood abruptly and stormed out. Both girls glared at Miroku. He widened his eyes. "What? Did I say something?"

* * *

><p>I stormed out and started leaping from tree to tree. It was the only way to vent my frustration without injuring anyone...or myself. I tried so hard to forget her. She was just another girl who came into my life. And then I had fallen in love with her just like <em>that. <em>Everytime I convinced myself she wasn't needed, my chest hurt. My heart hurt. I was hurt. All over.

_Kagome._

I fell to my knees and stared at the sky. It was gray. I wondered if God hated me. Maybe it's because I'm a half-demon. Something that shouldn't exist. Maybe it's because he's bored. Why though? Kagome was a ray of sun through my life and then he just took it away. I'd never admit it out loud but I loved her. And I didn't realize it until it was too late. The girl who smiled at me. The girl who worried for me. Even the girl who yelled at me. She was gone. And she wo – might be coming back. Yeah, might.

A fat droplet of rain landed on my ear. It twitched but I just sat there. I found myself on a grassy hill staring over the park. Why'd I come here? All it brought back were..happy memories. They hurt me the most. Kagome was happy. She smiled. She laughed. I smiled. I even felt like I could do anything. Then it was whisked away. She saved me. But at the cost of her memories and sight.

_Memories of me..._

I shut my eyes and let the rain fall. It soaked me but it didn't matter. I'd rather be dead. Or the one who got hit. I would've survived without injury. But the stupid girl had to go and shove him out of the way. Then...mom. She was gone for good. There were no comforting words. None of her warm embraces. Not even the sound of her heart. Nothing. He had _nothing_ left. Dad was broken beyond repair. Sesshomaru was well...he was being Sesshomaru. Kagome was...hurting me unintentionally. Life sucked for me. It really did. My ears picked up the sound of footsteps and I opened my eyes to see an umbrella over me.

Kagome stood there. "You're getting wet." I shook myself, splashing her. "Hey!"

I stood. "Sorry."

Her face softened. "You'll catch a cold."

I shrugged. "What are you doing way out here?"

She looked at him with her blank eyes. "I don't know." Her voice was so soft I had to lean in to hear it. "I just came here. I'm blind and...I'm here. I don't know what happened."

_What happened? _"Oh, well I'll get you home."

"In the rain?" She asked putting her hand out. "We'll both get wet."

I shook of my jacket and put it over her. "Take this and get and my back."

She took it from me and shut her umbrella. Holding it to her chest and draping the jacket over her head, she got on my back. "Ready?" She nodded. "Hold tight."

I bounded off. This felt familiar. She was on my back and I was bounding home. The rain was making me cold but I didn't mind. Kagome was with me. We were together. Even if only for a moment.

"Don't drip all over the house," Kagome said as he shut the door behind them. "I don't want any acc – oops!"

Inuyasha caught her as she slipped in a puddle created by her dripping skirt. "You okay?"

She blushed and stood. "Yeah..I didn't want that to happen to anyone. But you know me, right? Super clumsy as usual."

He blinked and quickly let her go. She stood and handed him his jacket. "Need help?"

"Na, I'm good." She slipped her shoes off and went up the stairs. "Is Sota still with gramps?"

He nodded then realized she couldn't see him. "Yeah. We're waiting for everything to settle down before he returns."

"Oh," she was a little disappointed. "Okay, thanks again. For everything."

"Uh...no problem." She gave him another nod and disappeared upstairs. He sighed and left his jacket by the door. It would eventually dry out right?

He yawned and went into his bedroom. Flopping onto his bed, he stared at the ceiling. Kagome's face flitted across like an old recurring memory. Inuyasha sighed and changed out of his wet clothes. He dried his hair and sat on his desk chair. He flipped through his studies and tried to focus but kept finding himself thinking about what could've happened. Questions remained unanswered and pain still lingered and Kagome couldn't remember. It was confusing. He sighed and threw down his pencil. Getting up, he crossed the room to stare out the window.

It was still raining. Droplets of water slid down his window. He thought they looked like tears. He put a hand out against the cold window and shut his eyes. Cold tears. He didn't cry.. Not anymore. He must've used it up on the day she forgot about him. He felt like a jack-o-lantern. All his guts yanked out and a smile plastered on his face.

But there was no flame in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] My chapters are getting sort of crappy and shorter. But I need to update this and if you're still reading, that's awesome! Boo...I've got some depressing chapters now. Poor Inuyasha...**

_Thanks for reading!_

PriestessTeeTee


	7. Love Rain

She knew he would be around here somewhere. He always seemed to linger nearby yet always be out of reach. The world was black and her memory was blank but at least she had her sanity. And she had him.

Inuyasha.

Her head tilted to the left as she heard the familiar soft breathing. Kagome could tell he was doing this on purpose. A little way of telling her he was there without saying anything at all. Her lips formed into a small smile of recognition. He was sitting right outside the door in the back listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain as it slopped almost endlessly from the sky. If she listened closely she could hear each individual raindrop land on a leaf or stray branch before it hit the ground. Unnoticed and silent, it slows in a silent and lonely death. But in its death, brings life. Life to the earth around us and we go back to square one.

"Beautiful," she murmured to herself. Kagome took a few hesitant steps to the door, knowing Inuyasha would open it just a bit for her to slip through. As she slipped on a pair of shoes, she went out and sat next to him. Kagome could feel him next to her and felt slightly protected. Several moments passed as she looked up at the rain, never seeing but always feeling. A small drizzle came down and landed in front of her.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took off his jacket throwing it on her head. She jumped, startled by his actions then blushed a little.

"If you're going to just sit and shiver like an idiot, you'll catch a cold," he grumbled.

She smiled and pulled it over her arms. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm a half-demon," he pointed out. "A little rain won't effect me. But a weak human like you will catch a pathetic cold."

A familiar feeling arose in her chest but as she tried to reach for it, the feeling disappeared again. Thinking nothing of it, she scooted closer to Inuyasha and leaned on his shoulder.

"It's much warmer here," she whispered linking her arm with his. "Than being all alone."

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye and tried not to smile. She had finally decided to pull away the curtain of separation and opened her door.

Maybe...if she didn't have old memories...he could make new ones.

"Don't get used to it," he grunted and looked back to the sky. But he could feel her smile and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"Hey," he said as she sat down. "I'm taking you out tomorrow."<p>

Kagome shifted on the couch and lifted an eyebrow. "No questions?"

"I said I'm taking you out tomorrow," he repeated. "I want to show you something."

"Okay," she said getting up and following his voice. "What is it?"

"A surprise."

She harrumphed then smiled. "What...like...a talking platypus?"

"Even better," he grinned.

"What could be better than a talking platypus?" She muttered. Suddenly, she

clutched her head as a mass of voices and colors flashed before her eyes. Voices came as if she were underwater and the colors bobbed in and out of focus.

* * *

><p><em>He shook his head. "A Taisho never backs out from his word."<em>

_I was taken aback. "Do you – are you sure? I mean, you probably only said that to spite Koga."_

_He let out a smile. "Yeah, but still I will show you something you've never seen before."_

_"What? A talking platypus?" I joked._

_"Even better." He grinned suddenly. "I have the perfect plan."_

_"What could be better than a talking platypus?" I stared at him wondering just what he was thinking._

* * *

><p>"Kagome? Can you hear me? Kagome?" She panted and opened her eyes. The color and voices had stopped and everything remained dark. "Are you okay? Do you - "<p>

"I'm fine," she stated simply. She rose to her feet wondering at what point she fell to the ground. "Just a little dizzy. That's all." She rubbed her unseeing eyes. "So what were you saying? Something about a perfect plan?"

"Well, no," he said still studying her. "Look, are you sure you don't want to call a doctor or something? You were all out of breath and hitting your head on the ground..."

She laughed to ease his nerves. "It's probably a side effect from my meds." Kagome waved a dismissive hand. "I'm fine. Really."

He exhaled through his nose and looked at her unconvinced but letting it slide. "Okay...but if that happens again, I'm taking you straight to the ER, you got it?"

"Oh Inuyasha," she chuckled and reached for his face. "You're all mister grumpy grumps. Lighten up. You know what they say," she smiled. "Turn that scowl upside down."

He snorted. "That's completely off."

"Really?" Kagome said with a frown. "I always thought...then what is it?"

"Turn that frown upside down," he reached for her downturned cheeks and pulled them up. "Really, stop frowning. It makes your face ten times uglier."

She growled and pinched his cheeks and pulled them higher. "Then smile big because I'm sure you're a hundred times uglier than I am."

"E'll fee avout vat," he said pulling hers harder.

She pulled harder, almost making him wince. "Ruft gif up alfeady."

"Grrrrr."

"Stop injuring my patient," a deep voice said from the far end of the room.

Sesshomaru stood holding a steaming cup of tea and a newspaper tucked under his arm.

Kagome and Inuyasha let go of each other immediately and pointed to the other.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru gave him a warning stare and a shake of the head before going turning back. "Behave yourselves."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another. Well, Kagome looked in his general direction but whatever. Then they started to laugh. Inuyasha glanced at her face trying to capture this moment forever and create a new memory. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you for treating me like a normal person!" She breathed out with a smile.

"Normal...oh!" For a moment, he'd forgotten she was blind. "Just wait until tomorrow, I'll show something pretty damn awesome. It'll take your breath away. I swear it."

She giggled. "It had better be."

* * *

><p><strong>Rekindle the love man; light up the sky and shoot some sparks! <strong>

**PrincessTeeTee - You awesome reviewer you, always super awesome. I'm so sorry I don't update as fast as I used too. All the computers are pretty much effed up so I only get on a couple minutes a day when my mom lets me. And I'm so focused into finishing my other stories, I almost forgot about this one. But you still review and I really love that =) Thanks so much for being faithful and patient.**

_~kitana411_

⊂((・x・))⊃


	8. Bad News Always Comes After This

_The moment our eyes met,_

_I felt the sadness was beginning_

_The memories that can't be blotted out_

_Bind our hearts together even now_

_Though there are as many people as there are in these thousands of stars,_

_You're the only one that I can see_

_Though we may not be able to meet,_

_And our wishes might not be granted,_

_Our growing feelings are sure to last forever_

_If fate tears the two of us apart,_

_I believe just meeting each other was a miracle_

_Look how it flows, like this rain_

_I want to let all of my affection fall on you_

_Rain of Love_

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you could play piano," she smiled and searched for his shoulder. Her warm hand found his right side and squeezed it reassuringly. "That was lovely. I honestly didn't think you had it in you, Inuyasha."<p>

He stretched out his fingers and grinned smugly. "I know I'm great."

"But it was sad as well," her eyebrows furrowed. "Very sad."

"It's a bit of a secret okay," he tugged her closer. She felt around for the piano bench and sat next to him. He leaned into her shoulder. "I write music. And I play the piano."

She laughed. "No way! _You?_ Write music? Ha!"

He turned red and shoved her off the bench. She fell to the ground with a yelp. "Don't laugh."

Kagome got up and dusted off her jeans. "That was rude you know."

"Why do you think I did it?" He growled irritably. He was showing her one of his secret talents and here she was laughing at him! Laughing! How mean! Now he was embarrassed and regretted ever showing her.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms glaring at wherever she thought he was. She was only off by about two centimeters. He turned around and crossed his arms too. They stayed that was until he felt like her eyes were boring holes into his back. First, his eye twitched. Then he started tapping his foot. Finally, he turned around and stood up angrily.

"Would ya' quit glaring at me?" He snarled.

She only narrowed her eyes and turned around heading for the stairs. Before, they had come downstairs and Inuyasha showed her his one secret he thought would cheer her up. And they were getting along so well until she made fun of him. He exhaled sharply and hoped she'd injure herself. Again. Which she did. And for some reason, something inside made him rush to her side. Even though he was angry at her. Curse him for having such weak and tender heart.

"Sheesh, I barely looked away for a second and you're already tripping over your own feet," he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. As soon as both were standing she shook him off.

"Where are the stairs?" She snapped.

"Just turn right," he snapped back.

"_Thank you!_" Kagome shouted.

"You're _welcome!_" Inuyasha shouted back.

She scowled for a second before laughing. She covered her face and shook her head. "Never...never mind. I'm sorry. I'm just...oh god. This is so stupid."

He looked at her as if she were crazy. Then realized she _was _crazy. "Oi...you okay?"

She sighed and tried to calm down. "Inuyasha, this was lovely. Really. That really knocked my socks off or whatever you people are saying these days. I think you are really great at song writing and piano playing. Great job." She flashed her thumbs up. "Keep it up. I can't wait until you get married and the lucky girl - hopefully it's a girl - will be truly blessed to have you."

"The hell you talking about Kags?" He scratched his head in confusion.

She shook her head again with a smile and looked for the banister. As she started up the stairs she sighed. "We're graduating high school soon, Yash. We have to part our ways or whatever. We're both turning eighteen soon and we'll move out and live our lives. I'm going to be like this forever. And I just love this..this mutual hate we have for each other." She was half-way up. "You know we don't even like each other. And for some reason we ended up living together - big coincidence, right?"

"I guess...but what are you talking about?" He asked. "We have like a week. And don't worry! I know you'll be able to see again. I swear it. So don't say you'll be like this forever 'cause you're not."

She turned around slowly and he suddenly smelt the salt in the air. "Inuyasha."

"What?" He was so confused. She was angry then happy and now she was crying? All that in five minutes. Talk about mood swings.

She shook her head and went up. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Then she was all like 'nothing' you know?" Inuyasha took a bite of his hamburger angrily. He had rushed to WacDonald's as soon as he could, calling up all of his friends.<p>

Miroku, Sango, Koga and Ayame looked at each other concerned. Sango nodded and looked at Inuyasha. "Well, maybe it was something she wanted to tell you but she decided not to."

"She might as well say it!" He sipped his soda like a ravenous vampire.

"Uh..." Miroku ate his french fry and swallowed. "Maybe she wants to talk to you later...?"

"Yeah, veeery helpful, Miroku." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha growled again and ate a french fry. "That girl is crazy and rude! I showed her something important and she just laughed at me like I was nuts or whatever! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!" He stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the table. "I don't get why fell in freakin' love with her at all!"

Crowd's Reaction: Jaw-Drop.

"So..." Koga said slouching lower in his seat. "...erm...you're in love with her?"

**"YES!"**

"Like, now?"

"_HELL_ YEAH!"

"So why're you here?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

"..."

"ANNND I HAVE _NO IDEA_ WHAT TO DO!"

There was a collective, "Ooooh."

Sango and Ayame quickly reached across the table and pulled him back into his seat. He slumped down defeated. Ayame and Sango laughed.

"So you just want help to get her to fall in love with you again?" They both asked in unison.

He looked at them, heaving a dramatic sigh. "...yes."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Okay, hiya everyone! It's _moi_ again. So how was that? I dunno...terrible? wonderful? sorta crazy even? Well, thanks. And I'm not actually sure. I'll give Kagome her sight back. It's not because I'm mean or anything but I just don't feel like it (I know, that sounded cruel, right?). Hmm, I'm getting somewhere. And now I think I'm crazy because I have school and everything to do. My writing is getting a little sloppier but I'm working on it! So...bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or 'Rain of Love' by..whoever it's by (I _do_ know that it's the first ending to Dragonaut: The Resonance however!).**

**~kitana411**


	9. Rain Stops, GoodBye

_Because [I am] reliable_

_I escape, and trip_

_When I fell down, I saw the sky_

_For cold rain_

_It was beaten without hating_

_I don't reach you_

_The thought that cried_

_I turned away to walk..._

_On the day when green dances_

_On the day to be stained with red_

_[I'm] no longer next to you_

_But even so, certainly_

_A chest rustles_

_To the direction (one) where you are_

_"Rain Stops, Good-Bye" - Miku Hatsune_

* * *

><p>I sighed and leaned against the wall in my room. I had to accept that terrible fact. I was going to die soon. It was a miracle I survived that accident. But Izayoi... I slumped down and put my head in my arms. I caused this, didn't I? I always caused trouble. It followed me like a dark cloud.<p>

"Why me?" I complained to the darkness. I should've been killed instantly but noooo, God wanted to prolong my suffering of guilt and despair of never seeing the light again. I hurt everyone around me unintentionally. I needed to get away from everyone I loved. I summed up the so far misfortunes.

Dad was gone.

Mom was trying to piece us back together.

Izayoi was _dead_.

Inutaisho was depressed.

My friends were very concerned.

I was blind. I had amnesia. I got hit by a car.

I might as well die.

Suffering, suffering and suffering. That's all I ever do these days. Smile Kagome, people are watching you. Act like nothing's wrong. Everything will be alright. Smile. Smile. _Smile_.

I squeezed my eyes shut eyes and my chest turned even heavier than it already was. My doctor - Sesshomaru - told me about the metal pieces that were unable to be removed. The were still trying to figure out how to get them out of my system since they were about to give me a slow but painless death if they impaled some important organ. Here I was, seventeen and about to die young. I chuckled darkly at my situation.

"_If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song_..." I laughed mirthlessly at my own ironic joke.

I pulled my knees around, clutching them to my chest tightly. I wanted to look at something. You never do know what you've got until it's gone. My sight is just..._poof!_ Gone. I want to see color again. I want to see the light rays or the moon beams that come in from the window. I want to see the color of the grass. I want to see Inuyasha's gold eyes.

I sighed softly before suddenly straightening. I knew the color if his eyes? Were they gold? The last thing I saw...?

"Agh!" I clutched my head and fell to the floor. It felt like someone was trying to splatter paint my brain all over the walls or something. Voices and images filled my head in blurs and gibberish. I gritted my teeth and tried to hold in my whines of pain.

The scene came to me in a flash.

* * *

><p><em> I shoved him towards the curb and he stared at me with those pools of golden light with surprise. But it only lasted a moment as I heard a sickening crunch sound and my world exploded in a vision of red and black.<em>

* * *

><p>" -me! What's wrong? Can you hear me?"<p>

I was sprawled on the floor with my back on the floor. I blinked my unseeing eyes and sat up with a groan. I put a hand over my hammering heart and wiped my forehead. I was sweating lightly but now my chest began to hurt. I clutched it and winced.

"W...water." I croaked. Tears formed at my eyes. The pain was like a burning sensation in my chest and hurt like crazy. Seconds later, a cold glass what placed near my other hand. I gulped it down desperately and felt more at ease with the cold liquid passing down my throat. The glass was taken from me.

The piercing pain bad subsided to a dull ache moments later and I could breath normally again. I slowly put a hand to my head, expecting parts of my skull to come off. They didn't. Okay, so maybe it really was my imagination.

I didn't even have to ask to know it was Inuyasha. He seemed to always appear when I had my attacks. And he was always by my side despite our arguments. It was like having some sort of guardian. I didn't remember him but my body told me he was a friend. A good friend.

It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around did I realize I was crying and trembling like a shaken leaf. Inuyasha held me on the floor and shushed me softly like someone would do to a baby. He didn't mind as I cried into his chest and clenched my fists into his shirt. I just wanted to be held and cry like a baby at the moment.

And he seemed perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p>They all sat down at the table, being silent as Inutaisho looked at all of them, his eyes lingering on Kagome. As if she felt it, she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Inuyasha put a hand on hers as if to reassure her it was alright. She stopped squirming. Inutaisho cleared his throat.<p>

"It has come to my attention that..." he trailed off. "I have to...Inuyasha, I am going to Izayoi's...your mothers' birthplace as she instructed and scatter her ashes there."

Inuyasha looked at him expectantly.

"But for a year I am going to travel to places that your mom wanted to see," he cleared his throat. "Your mom in her...condition, will be coming but..."

"I should...go as well." Inuyasha said softly finishing his sentence.

He nodded his head slowly. "It is only the right thing to do."

Kagome's hand tightened. Inuyasha looked at her. Her entire expression had gone blank but her body stiffened slightly. There was tightness in her shoulders and it traveled to the ends of her fingertips.

"If that's what mom wanted," Inuyasha said slightly torn he was leaving Kagome behind.

Inutaisho was understanding and softened his gaze. "It will only be a year, Kagome. It'll pass by quickly for you."

Kagome nodded and smiled weakly. But inside, she felt as if a part of her heart was being ripped from her chest. It was a different pain than from physical hurt. Her mentality was being ripped little by little and Inuyasha was leaving for a whole year. She knew she was thinking selfishly but she wanted - no, needed him to stay.

If he went, what would she have left?

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Sorry! A million sorries but I have been a little stuck with ideas for this fic. With a happier story, Star Bright being so popular and all. But I sat down last night and thought to myself, _'Finish your story soon. People are waiting.'_ So I wrote this out and hoped it was good enough. I betcha a whole bunch of people forgot this story existed and stopped reading. I do the same thing sometimes.**

_With sincerity,_

_~kitana411_


	10. Final Act

Their parting was filled with nothing but pain and emptiness. Kagome smiled cheerfully so he wouldn't have to worry about her. She didn't know if he actually believed it but he didn't beg to stay so...

"So I guess this is good-bye." Kagome said slowly, gauging his reaction.

He nodded. "I guess."

Miroku and Sango had already said their farewells and left the two alone. Inuyasha never thought that leaving someone he disliked so much would hurt him like this. To think they spent a little time together yet she grew a place in his heart and rooted itself there. He blinked back surprising tears. As if this wan't hard enough already. They stood at the gate with his ticket in hand and luggage in the other.

"You'll call me, right?" She asked trying to buy extra seconds with him.

"Of course."

"And send me e-mails when you can?"

"If I have connection."

"And maybe even send me pictures and letters?"

"If I have the time."

"I'll message you too," Kagome added feeling the air for him.

He let go of his luggage and pulled her into a tight hug. She gasped slightly as he buried his nose in her hair, imprinting her scent forever. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, remembering his body and made a mental image in her brain, keeping it locked away forever.

He was tall and had silver long hair. Sango had described him to her once. She took the golden eyes from her vision and applied them to a handsome face that was always in a permanent scowl. But it still had a soft smile at the edges as if he really cared. He was slightly taller than her and had a muscular body taken from his demon heritage and his soft white ears...she remembered them well. They were velvety soft; like silk.

He pulled away and held her at arms length, never wanting to let her go. He took in her full figure and kept the image on the back of his eyelids. Her dark hair, her brown eyes and her lovely curves...she was never to be forgotten. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Don't you ever forget me."

It was then when the dam broke. Tears leaked from her eyes and she nodded, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Flight 62 passengers," an announcer said. "Please make your way to the gates. You will be departing in ten minutes. Flight 62, repeat, please get to your designated flight."

She pulled away reluctantly and smiled again. "I guess that means you have to go."

"Yeah," he put a hand to her cheek.

She took it and held it between hers. "Be safe and...don't forget me."

"I won't," he promised. "See ya later, Kags."

"See ya, Yash."

That was the last time they talked.

•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•

**[A/N] Boo-hoo, sad ending. Thanks guys for all your support for such a sad and puzzling story. This was my first fic and all actually though my second one is the most famous. I know the readers have gone down but eh, it's the end. Who cares?**

**Finally, thanks:**

_PrincessTeeTee_...who mysteriously disappeared and stopped reviewing.

_jamey_...who always encouraged me.

_Ananimous_...for giving me the short burst of strength to keep writing.

_none...for the compliments._

kolrussiakol...for being there on both my stories.

_K.. inuyasha_...for finally making an account just to review and adding both of my stories to her favorites.

_lunaballs_...for telling me about my mistake (though I'm too lazy to fix it.)

_LoveOfGoddess_...who got my Beta job back and left the most reviews anyone has ever done.

And moi, for never giving up on you guys.

Sayonara,

_~kitana411_


	11. Life Goes On

Soon after, school continued regularly. Kagome cotinued her last and final year of high school. She had too much free time, having only a few hours at the kinder care. The house was empty with only two inhabitants and having Sota stay with Gramps for his own good didn't help. Her mom got more jobs to either make ends meet or probably just to fill her time with. Before she knew it, a month flew by. And then another. And then another.

Sango and Miroku were gentle and calm with her. The two helped her when necessary and didn't make her feel useless. She, despite her blindness, breezed through her studies. Kagome focused on her school work with intensity trying to keep her mind occupied. She also went out most of the time, keeping herself focused on her surroundings. by the time she came home, she would be too tired to do anything else and go into a dreamless sleep.

It came as a surprise to her when the final exams had passed and suddenly, she would graduate within a week. But tomorrow she'd be eighteen. She'd be eighteen years old and free to do whatever. Sango and Miroku were taking her out to eat and celebrate. Then there were other good news. Turns out, her mom had also been spending time to research some way to regain her sight. There might've been a surgeon that could help her with a successful but expensive surgery. Kagome debated on it carefully.

Did she really want her sight back? After a year with it, it didn't seem so bad. Others would jump at the chance but Kagome...she was only going to have it for a little while. What was the point? Sesshomaru periodically gave her check-ups and information on her health. And...how far the metal had gone. There was seriously no way they could get rid of them without destroying a major organ. The only other person that knew was her mother. And she was pretty optimistic about it.

The days passed by more slowly as she neared the end of her adolescence and entered adulthood. And then soon..._he_ would come back.

"Kagome!" The small child called to me.

I smiled and held my hand out expectantly. "Yes, Kirara?"

"AhUn said we should get married!" She giggled. "He drew me a picture." Kirara guided my hand over the waxy drawing. It was most certainly drawn in crayon. I didn't know what color it was but I managed to figure out most of the shapes. "This is Ahun - he's wearing black - and this is me. I'm wearing an orange dress!"

"Ah, really?" I laughed lightly. "Where is AhUn?"

"He's right here silly!" My smile faltered a little. I was usually able to tell when one of them...never mind, "Tell miss Kagome!"

"Can we...can we get married?" His voice was small and faint.

Oddly enough, he made friends with the ever bubbly Kirara. And then came forth their blooming friendship. He was a shy boy that kept to himself most of them time. But Kirara started talking to him and eventually they became inseparable friends. Kagome secretly hoped they'd be more in the future. Friends were always the most reliable - especially since they'd always be there for you.

"Sure," I held out both of my hands. Their small palms settled on mine. "AhUn, do you take Kirara to be your lawful wife and to cherish her through all your obstacles?"

"Huh? Waffle?"

"Do you want to make her happy?" I simplified it.

"Yes...I mean, I do!"

I turned to where Kirara would be. "Do you want to be with AhUn?"

"Yes!" She squealed. "I mean I do!"

I brought their hands together. "Then you may...uh, hug the bride."

I heard heard the rustle of cloth and Kirara smothering her girlish giggles. I imagined AhUn blushing like crazy and Kirara grinning a world-wide grin. They both then turned to hug me and then ran off to tell their friends. I listened to the children laugh and play with a peaceful mind. I found a piece of paper and picked up a special colored pencil box Miroku searched high and low for - or he made it. Each pencil had a special texture that let me know what color it was. I picked up the black and began drawing. I formed the image in my mind and drew where the lines would go. I then picked up some more colors and began coloring it in. I finally picked up the gold and colored in the last touch. I couldn't 'see' colored pencil like I could with crayon but the image of my drawing entered my mind.

All the gentle curves and bold colors...the angle and posture...it was all on my mind like an afterimage. I ran my hand over the paper feeling nothing. I sighed. I would probably have to ask Ayame - she worked here too - to tell me what it looked like. I stood and slid my cane out. I tapped it back and forth following the layout in my mind and hoped no one rearranged the furniture again. I found her near the sink with a kid that spilled juice.

"I told you not to put it close to the edge," she chided the child.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ayame." Ah, it was Mayu.

"Just be more careful next time," Ayame finished drying her off ad noticed me. "Run along Mayu. Kagome, do you need something?"

"What does this look like?" I thrust the drawing towards the sound of her voice.

She took it from my hands. "Hmm...that's a good question."

I gasped exasperated. "What? Is it completely everywhere? I could've sworn I connected the lines."

Ayame laughed. "Just kidding, it looks fine. Almost as if you could...see. And it's a perfect image of him."

I beamed at her compliment. "Why, thank you Ayame."

She handed it back to me. "Are you going to consider that surgery?"

"Ayame," I playfully hit her...arm. "I'm not deciding just yet."

"So that's a possible yes then?" Ayame sounded excited.

"I guess so," I smiled a little to appease her. I wasn't going through with it anyway.

"Ohh, by the way!" Ayame pulled me to the tables. "What are you doing on your birthday?"

"Sango and Miroku are taking me out," I replied. "What about you and well, Kouga? Are you free?"

"We'd be freakin' delighted!" Ayame clapped her hands.

"Ayame, the children!" I scolded her.

"What? It's not like it's a bad word," I could practically see her pouting.

"Because you're seventeen and they're what, four?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I get it," Ayame grumbled. "I betcha I used that word when I was four."

"Because you were Ayame," I giggled at my jab.

"Hey!" She poked me. "I can't help it. I was a genius."

"Emphasis on 'was'," I smirked.

"Meanie."

I batted my eyelashes. "You know you love me - "

"Gossip Girl."

We laughed together. We'd gotten into the habit of watching Gossip Girl together while she explained how hot the guys were and how slutty Blair looked at times but also how Serena was so damn pretty. It was just another thing to occupy me with.

Soon the day rolled by and Ayame dropped me at home. I waved and felt around for my keys. I knew they were I here somewhere...aha! There you are you conniving steel jerks! I fumbled with the lock and enter my house quietly. I kicked off my shoes and dropped my keys onto the counter as well as my purse. I shrugged my jacket off and draped it on the couch. I tied my hair up and sighed, stretching my arms.

"Ahh, what a nice day." I continued up the stairs and took a warm shower before dressing and going to bed.

The next day, Sango called me and told me to hurry up so they could start the day. I don't get it. Birthdays and all. I didn't feel any older (not that I wanted to) and I didn't feel any more mature than I did yesterday. I shook my head and got dressed. I color coded my drawers and hopefully, I put on a decent looking assemble. Today was an excuse to get fat and not feel guilty.

"Alrighty," I added a swish of lip gloss and dropped it in my purse as I went downstairs. I grabbed my keys, my cane, and fluffed my hair. I went outside and heard the rumble of an engine.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Sango opened the door. "I want to pick up a few others!"

"I'm hurrying!" I shouted back. I rapidly swung my cane back and forth on the pathway and got to the car. I quickly slid in and off we went.

"So," Miroku said from the steering wheel. "Where to?"

"Ayame's." We both said at the same time.

"Okay," he chirped.

As we picked everyone up - or they drove with us - we went straight to the restaurant. Everyone filed in and went to our reserved booth. Shippo called from across the room and came onto our table. There was a lot of noise and chatter and the clink of glass. We began ordering and eating while having fun. Sango started the song and everyone joined in while presenting me with a cake. At the end, I blew out the candles.

That wish...well, I'll never tell.

"Happy birthday!" They all chorused clapping their hands.

"Thanks guys," I said with a happy grin.

"You're the bestest friend I've ever had!" Sango hugged me. "Sorry, Ayame. You've just been replaced."

"Hey!" Ayame shouted from the other side.

We started laughing loudly as Ayame listed off her many years of friendship to Sango. I took a bite into my cake and found pure sugary bliss. I sighed in content silently wishing everyday was like this. Minus the part of me getting older everyday, of course. Just us having fun without a care in the world.

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango nudged me. "What do you want to do next?"

"Who has presents?" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

There were a multiple chorus of 'me' and 'I do!' that rang out from our group. I suddenly felt a gift in my hands. Opening it, I reached in and found a book. Then I ran my hand over it with a smile. Of course Sango knew I liked reading. I held 'The Art of Seduction' in my hands and murmured a thank you to Sango. I set it back in its' rightful place and opened another gift. I half-heartedly scowled at the lacy (periwinkle, I was told) panties in the bag.

"You might need them sometime in the future," Miroku said with a chuckle.

"Thanks," I smiled anyway. After all my gifts, we went out and dropped them all in the car before continuing our loud party somewhere else.

"Let's go to the beach," I suggested. I haven't felt the ocean's breeze in forever.

"Sure thing," Sango squeezed my hand. "It's your birthday after all!"

•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•

"Kagome?" My mom called as I returned home. "In the kitchen, dear."

"Hey mom!" I grinned at the armload of gifts and put them in the living room.

"Did you have fun?" She asked as I found my way to her.

I hugged her and we both went into the dining room. "Yeah, Sango and the guys...well, you know they're nuts."

She laughed. "So that's a yes. Hmm, do you still have room for a small treat?"

"I reserved a special part in my stomach for whatever you have in mind," I patted my tummy.

She slid a plate across the table and kissed my forehead. "Here's a cupcake. Happy birthday, Kagome. You'll always be my special baby."

"Thanks mom," I blew out the candle and ate the cupcake.

"I didn't know what to get you," she admitted. "But then I realized all you need is a mothers' love."

"Thanks," I said between bites.

"Then I realized I wanted to show you my love so..." I felt cold metal settle around my neck. "I got you this."

My hands flew to my neck with excitement. I had gotten hard hats and stuffed kittens but this was the best gift of all. I felt the metal heart click open as I ran my finger around the edge. It was empty.

"I hardly find these anymore," I gasped. "What color?"

"Gold," she hugged me around my shoulders. "Like your heart."

"Ahh, mom." I leaned back and put my hands on her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear." Mom kissed my head. "I always will."

•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•

**[A/N] Bloody hell this chapter is long! I meant to make it short but...ah, whatever. I think I have just 1-2 chapters more to publish and I'll be done :) I was too lazy to write the beach party since all she did was party and go home to her mom.**

**No one read this far but it was fun to write!**

_~kitana411_


	12. Unexpected Brusque Return

I ran my thumb over the screen of my phone, my eyes lingering on the raven-haired girl next to me. We both scowled at each other in the photo being nose-to-nose and in the middle of shouting at each other. Sango had taken this photo a while back before the accident. I smiled to myself.

"Inuyasha."

I quickly closed my phone and looked up. "Yeah?"

My father looked at his watch. "The flight will be leaving soon."

I nodded and slid it into my pocket. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" I giggled.<p>

Sango dragged me out of my house, allowing me only enough time to get my shoes on then shoved me into her car and speeding off. Sango was really eager and just kept telling me to be quiet. But my curiosity was still eating me away and I really wanted to know!

"Just wait a while longer," she repeated. "And listen to music if you want. This trip will take awhile."

"Music?" I repeated back to her. "But I don't have - "

"Take these." Sango threw wires into my lap and then something metal - probably her iPod. I sighed and plugged them in, pressing play. Leaning back into my seat, I closed my eyes and listened as the music began to play.

_Hello...how are you?_

...

I awoke suddenly, not realizing I had fallen asleep. I felt around for the earbuds and found they were not there and neither was Sango's iPod. In fact, I wasn't even in a _car_ anymore. I began panicking and strained to hear my surroundings.

"S-Sango?" I whispered frightened. It was noisy here and I couldn't make out any voices. Just a lot of conversations jumbled together and someone speaking over a loud speaker. I clenched my hands on my shirt hem and swallowed. Sango wouldn't leave me like this. She was probably in the bathroom or whatever and was coming back. She probably brought me in wherever I was since I fell asleep and didn't want to wake up. She definitely wouldn't leave me here alone. She probably...wouldn't...definitely...

I felt my throat lock with fear and I felt myself begin to get tighter and tighter, more anxious and scared as I waited for her return. With each passing second, I felt my insides get wound tighter and my heart accelerated. Where am I? Where am I? Where am I? I shook my head and tried to make sense of the jumbled words I was hearing. As soon as I began figuring it out, a sudden hand clamped over my eyes. I jumped with a yelp.

"Hey there, stranger."

My hands flew to the hand and my worries immediately began melting away. "_Inuyasha?_"

A deep chuckle. "In the flesh."

I smiled and immediately stood. "Inuyasha!"

He laughed and hugged me. "I'm here you dummy, stop you're crying."

I couldn't help it. Inuyasha was back. Inuyasha was actually here in my arms. All I could say was his name. "Inuyasha."

His warm breath tickled my cheek. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha," I whispered once more.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," he tightened his arms around me. "I really missed you."

"I did too," I replied.

"So," he cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?"

"I really - _what?_"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Been a while, eh? This chapter totally took me by surprise too despite the fact that it's extremely short. A thousand pardons! No magical kiss or anything, just that big question. Wowie! That must've been quite a shocker! I just felt like writing it badly. I'm not exactly sure I liked the way it turned out but it's all I've got for now so please be happy!**

**_Review~Review~Review~_**

_~kitana411_


End file.
